Connecting computers together through a computer network provides many advantages. Users of networked computers can, for example, exchange files and electronic mail and share printers, disk drives, modems and other computer resources across the network. Because of these advantages, computer networks are proliferating.
Many networks include a wide variety of computing platforms. For example, a computer network may include computers that execute a Windows.RTM.-based operating system as well as computers that execute a Unix-based operating system. It is desirable to provide the ability to remotely manage each different type of computer on a network, and to remotely manage individual computers, from a single computer referred to as a "management computer".
With most known methods for remotely managing computers using a management computer, each computer that is remote from the management computer, referred to as a "managed computer", typically generates management data regarding its managed resources (the management computer can also be considered a "managed computer" if it is managing itself). The management data is then made available to the management computer. An example of management data is disclosed in the Desktop Management Interface ("DMI") Version 2.0 specification, which was issued on Mar. 29, 1996 by the Desktop Management Task Force ("DMTF"). DMI 2.0 defines a standardized Management Information Format ("MIF") database that is included on each managed computer. The MIF database on each managed computer includes DMI data for managed resources under the control of that computer. The management data generated by the managed computers can then be used by a management computer.
However, in the known methods for remotely managing computers, the management computer must be made aware of every managed computer and their corresponding managed computer resources before it can request management data and manage the computers. This requires the management computer to be extensively programmed, or "configured" before managing the computers, and reconfigured when managed computer resources under the control of the remote computers are changed.
Further, in the known methods for remotely managing computers, the management computer must determine how to display the management data after the data is received. This requires the management computer to be configured with each desired method of displaying the management data before the management data is requested. In order to simplify the configuration of the management computer, all management data received from the managed computers is typically displayed in an identical tabular format on the management computer. This makes it difficult for a user of the management computer to read and interpret the management data.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a system for remotely managing computers from a management computer in which the management computer is not required to be configured before managing the computers or when managed resources change, and in which management data received from the managed computers is displayed in a customized manner in accordance with each managed computer.